Falling In
by RT4ever
Summary: A minor little change at the end of The Kidz Are Aiight. ML as always.
1. Falling In

** New Author's Note: **If you haven't noticed by now, I become very productive in the DA world when I'm procrastinating doing things in the real world. Started this awhile ago and decided to complete it last night. Same comment that's going in everything else, nothing special, no major moosh or fluff (both of which I've never gotten an exact definition for btw). This is just a random thought.

**Old Author's Note: **So it's been discussed numerous times over on DAR and it's one of the best 'what ifs' in DA, also the 'wonder why's' to some others. The wonder why is, at the end of 'The Kidz are Aiight' as Logan falls shouldn't Max have heard something 'off.' I'm not questioning that though. I'm simply doing a 'what if' she'd turned around just a few seconds sooner. Logan when left to his own devices becomes too self-involved, he needs the outside force of Max or some other crisis to take him out of pity mode. After all you can't worry about yourself when you're worrying about others…

**

* * *

**

**Falling In **

"Gonna have some Poulet Chez Cale," she said grabbing the wrapped green plate that held the sliced remnants of the chicken she'd seen raw twice the previous day. "Some leafy green stuff," her smile continued as she grabbed the Tupperware container. Her head popped back to see if he was smiling at her comments.

Her face fell as did everything else as she saw just his head. One hand on the wine rack, the other on the island.

" Logan," her voice began calling out was she was running, but hadn't yet finished by the time her arms went around him, underneath his arms pulling him up.

"I'm fine really," that very male 'nothing _can _be wrong with me' voice informed her.

"You're not fine," her voice raised several desperate octaves that always reminded her of a whiny child afterwards.

She pulled him around the island; his feet dragged do to the differences in their height and deposited him on the stool.

"I'm fine," he once more reassured with attitude and she caught sight of his tense jaw as his eyes betrayed him once and flickered down to the legs that had just suddenly stopped.

She stepped back and harshly, but desperately ordered him, "Move them," as her eyes moved between his and his legs.

"Max," his voice still firm

"You can't can you?" she swallowed hard.

He remained silent and trapped in the seat, unable to walk or even wheel away.

"You know what, no biggie," she shook her head. "Just means you need some more revved up supergirl in you." She walked away, past him, heading towards the bathroom.

"Max," he called out after her, unable to chase as he had earlier. He swallowed hard and stared down willing them to move.

She continued uninterrupted, "Kendra's always saying guys need to get in touch with their feminine side, this just proves her right."

_Please dear God, just move, just move, _he willed down to his feet. _Oh thank you god, thank you god, _he closed his eyes and let out a sigh as his head fell back after seeing a black shoe kick out.

"Pop you full of a little Manticore Miracle," she said walking back out with her hands full of tubing.

"I'm fine now Max," his voice held some slight relief, but remained tense.

She dropped everything behind him on the island before moving around to see for herself.

"See," he tapped his foot onto the metal pole, "must have just gone to sleep." He looked up with a smile she could tell wasn't quite real, meant either to reassure her or get her out of his hair. "Guess there are still a few kinks to work out. I probably shouldn't have given up the cane so soon."

She shook her head, "You couldn't walk Logan." His legs hadn't even pushed off the ground as she pulled him.

"So I'll stand slower next time," he pushed himself up with one hand and hoped to god his feet would be there. "See," he said with a another smile and an inward breath of relief, "I'm fine."

She shook her head, her face expressionless, "No you aren't."

"Yes I am," his eyes bore down. His height apparently gave him the equivalent of beer muscles.

"Don't tell me what I saw Logan, what I felt, you are not okay," there started to be a quiver in her voice that she couldn't control and she felt tears start to form, _she had to move before he saw them_. "You will be though," she said passing him to grab everything necessary.

His hand reached out and instead of the door this time it was her arm he went after. Not tugging, but holding her, stopping her.

She felt the tears grow heavy in her eyes; soon they'd have no recourse but to fall.

"Max," his voice softened.

She looked up and seeing his face caused the blink that sent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," his arm this time tugged her to him, pulled her in close to his chest unable to stand her crying.

She went willingly and burrowed into his light sweater.

His free hand went to the back of her curls and he found himself dropping a kiss down to the top of her head. "It's okay."

She shook her head and pulled back, turning before she had to look at him again, "No it's not."

"Yea it is," his hand once more returned to her arm, refusing to allow her to escape.

"Yea Logan," she nodded as she turned back to him, hard and unmoving she failed at conveying as tears still threatened to brim, "you lose your legs because of me a second time, but everything will be okay."

"Funny I could have sworn it was Bruno holding the shotgun and I'm not losing my legs, I lost feeling for a few seconds Max, that's not exactly surprising considering of how long it took me to get them back. An unexpected quirk, I thought I had full sensation back, obviously I was wrong."

She shook her arm free, "Which is why we're going to transfuse you."

"We can do that later," Logan said with another step closer as he clamped his hand down over the piping she went to lift.

She looked up annoyed, _like that would slow her down. _

"I'm fine Max, you however are another story."

"How about we don't focus on me, you lost your legs last time because I was being a selfish brat, I'm a big fan of avoiding that this time around," with a quick move Logan's grasp was removed and everything was once more in her hands.

"Yea," he nodded, "real selfish Max, a stranger comes up to you, holds your past over your head and asks you to put yourself in the line of fire for more strangers, risk bringing attention to yourself after spending your life trying to stay under the radar…"

"Yea well I'm not going to stand idly by this time when I can do something."

"Max," _how many times tonight was he going to have to say her name? _

She looked up with harder eyes than she'd been able to muster in the past few minutes, "Aren't you the guy who thinks the biggest atrocity in the world is those who can standing back and doing nothing? I'm just trying to live up to the high bar you set, oh great and powerful Eyes Only."

"Did something else happen tonight Max?" he questioned knowing that all of this couldn't be over what was probably a fluke, _had to be a fluke. _

'_I think I'm scared out of my mind,' _her eyes held onto his.

_'I shaved my legs' _

_'Forgot how to get to work' _

_'I'm scared to death something's actually wrong_'

_'That chair will always be around to remind you that I failed you.' _

"I just want to get this over with Logan," she lifted everything to remind him of her purpose. "Don't want to worry about your legs conking out in the shower."

"I'll sit," he said simply and continued to study her.

She glared.

"My legs are fine and are going to stay that way. Even if they don't, it's not your fault."

"Can we just do this?" she continued to look annoyed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?"

_Was he seriously that dense? _

"Max," her name repeated.

"Fine," she cocked her head, "not like I was doing this for me." Her arm pulled out of his grasp and everything was dropped down on the counter.

He shrugged it off, "Why don't I see about finding out what survived the fall?" he ignored the attitude and turned to the fridge.

"Don't bother I'm not hungry."

He stopped and his head took a harsh slow shake before he turned, "See so then I know something's wrong."

"No I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine."

He let out a long breath and he started walking towards her again, _this was starting to get old. _"You're going to have to help me out here Max because I have no idea what's going on with you."

"Well I'm not the one who was doing pushups on my kitchen furniture five minutes ago and acting like everything's fine."

He just looked at her.

"You know what?" she said with a shake of her head, "Forget it, I've had enough drama for the night." _Fuckin males. Light haired, light eyed males in particular. _

For the second time that night he was chasing after her, hand on the door, but she was looking up this time with tears waiting to fall again.

"I don't know what you need me to do," he admitted looking down at her, hating himself for causing her tears.

"I need you to be okay Logan,"

"I am okay Max," he promised as he once more couldn't help, but pull her in to him. "I'm okay in every way that matters," he whispered into her hair as her arms desperately held on to him as the unconscious realization started to slide over him that he wasn't lying.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Further Down the Rabbit Hole

**AN**: Idlehands, BA, Mari, why do you do these things to me? Can't mix you guys with all the wine I had earlier today. My self-control when it comes to ending a story apparently goes straight out the window. :-P

And yes the story goes exactly where you expect it to go. ;-)

Oh and let me be a loser and point out the reasoning behind the title because it's not short for falling in love or falling into each other's arms (though those do work as well). It's instead of the falling out they had on the show, they fall in. (Man I'm cheesy…and should not be allowed near a thesaurus…Then again the original title was "Knock Me Off My Feet" so this is shockingly less cheesy :-P)

Let me point out you four folks are great reviewers…Made me feel much better about a story I wasn't really excited by.

* * *

**Further Down the Rabbit Hole**

She vaguely became aware as the wet spot her tears had created on his shirt started to cool her cheek that she should move.

They weren't like that.

Like this.

Here he was though still in the clothing that she had left him in the night before.

She didn't want to leave.

Hell she didn't even want to move.

She just wanted to stay like this for as long as he'd let her.

She wanted to believe him.

_That he was fine. _

She wanted to believe Zack.

Every look, every comment.

She wanted them to be true she realized now with a heavy feeling in her stomach.

Something had happened when she wasn't paying attention.

Things had changed so far from where they'd been.

She wanted to go back and start over. Try this all again. If she'd just known then, she would have changed so much.

Everything would have been different. Half a dozen lives wouldn't have been turned upside down because of her.

She felt him sigh and relax even further against her after she momentarily thought he was going to pull away.

She felt his hand give a few reassuring strokes to her back.

_Say something, do something…_That voice in her head reminded her.

She nuzzled into his chest.

_Shit, not that. _

His arms pulled her tighter and she felt the comforting presence of his head against hers. A tender smile as she felt his scruff against her skin.

_Stay forever. _

_Seriously, crap, _this wasn't supposed to happen. This couldn't happen. She knew better than this.

She should go.

Her head lifted slowly, his shifted with her as he looked down with relaxed eyes.

A smile started to form upon her lips. She forgot to think. Hear those warring voices in her head.

Instead her head, her toes, her arms and her lips all came together seamlessly to join his.

Lips crossed against each other briefly in a feather-light kiss. His stance changed, his arms shifted as he made sure to continue the kiss.

_You have any idea what you're doing? _One voice asked.

_Better question does he? _The other one chimed in with.

He groaned. A low greedy moan as they were shifting trying to find the best possible access to each other.

_Logan__ Cale groaned, _the bemused voice pointed out.

"Max," his voice was husky sometime later as their lips and tongues had been exploring, as she learned what his scruff truly felt like, as their bodies remained flush against each other, pressing and shifting to try and quell those urges within all while keeping their hands in their respectful positions.

She looked deep into the smoky green. The hunger still hidden behind the tenseness.

"Are you okay?"

_Giving you a way out…Chock it up on the emotions…You earned that excuse today. _

"Fine," she nodded as her hips instead pressed against his. "You?"

His lips twitched up. "Pretty good." He continued to look at her a moment longer, "You sure?"

She nodded before lifting back up to that comforting position of being so entwined with him. No doubt what he was asking.

Sometimes things went slow. Chaste kisses time after time. Making out on a couch for hours…Other times…

Other times there was just that need. The knowledge that this was what they needed, they wanted, where they belonged, what was meant to happen. Simply no other option aside from this.

She found herself eventually being shifted towards the guest room. Her feet sliding easily over the hardwood until her knees backed into the bed.

She allowed herself to fall back as she tugged him with her. Not exactly sure why she did that as they both remained half draped over the bed in odd positions. Just that she wanted to feel his weight on her.

Maybe he caught on to her thoughts as he tugged her further across the bed.

Limbs that had been well-behaved before suddenly lost their self control as he was above her.

The voices continued to squabble within her head, but she ignored them.

Ignored the side that told her this wasn't the way to go. To slow down. Self-respecting females didn't act like this. Animals acted like this. Even after heat, during the faux relationship time she had to deal with things remained quick. Not that they ever complained. She just wanted to get it over with.

This was different though she knew; she just wanted to get to it.

And that other voice that was telling her the entire situation was stupid was forgotten as Logan was trying to kick off his shoes as his pants had already been shoved down to his calves.

And then finally it was just them.

* * *

**For those about to complain: You know me better than to think I'd go farther. :-P My story stays in the teen category.**

**Hope that little bit further worked for you guys and you're not disappointed. Thanks for reading.**

** Sidenote: Along with Logan getting too self-involved when left to his own devices. Max needs something major to happen before she gets clued in to the truth of something, hence her speed up in self-discovery.  
**


	3. A Soft Landing

**AN:** Not quite the morning after yet…

Well technically time-wise I suppose it is, but you know what I mean. ;-)

Thanks for reading guys (and reviewing) and no BA you're good. I actually stocked up on enough for months, especially considering the fact that I don't normally drink wine. :-P

**A Soft Landing **

There was laughter in the bed.

Had there ever been laughter before? Maybe a slight stunned chuckle as she tossed someone onto the bed, a pleased laugh during the beginning, middle or end…Not like this though.

Not as her pants got trapped at her feet and there was a pause of stunned laughter as they realized it. Logan trailed down, tugging off her shoes and socks as he stepped on his own to remove them without wasting anymore time. The pants slid off and his hands slid up her legs as he returned to her. Tugging her at an angle up the bed as she walked/pushed her way up, speeding up their movements.

Things slowed down as much as they could at that point. Not much was said, a series of moans and sighs. Short clips of their names, Max finding out two syllables were sometimes beyond her, getting caught after "Lo," sometimes following up with the, "gan" after a second or leaving it off entirely.

A series of smiles passed her lips and her eyes, from sultry to pleased, to amazement after tasting the fine sheen that covered his already fragile body, so long unused to this, but unwilling to admit that, unwilling to give it up.

The weight of his body against hers as it was entirely spent. Her lips seeking out his jaw placing a series of random kisses as she continued to need the taste of him, the feel of him, regardless of how enmeshed they were. Ready to knock him off his forearms to complete the weight…the sensations of having him pressed fully skin-into-skin upon her.

A pleased sigh from him as he rolled them to their sides.

A few sweet and quick kisses before a finger slowly swept over her jaw, marveling at her beauty, his luck. It trailed down her lips, parting them and inviting his own.

His bone weariness started to be forgotten as he once more hungrily kissed her. As her leg draped over one of his, tugging their bodies in closer.

His body screamed at him that it was time to rest, but his mind ignored it as he was pushed onto his back and the story began again.

--------------

"Mmm," slid from his throat as he sought to figure out what was wrong. Then there it was again, the slight figure trying to escape his arms. _So warm and soft,_ he thought with a trailing hand.

"Later," the voice teased as his eyes remained shut.

_It really was her,_ he thought as his eyes slid open. Max and she had said, 'Later' not, 'this was a mistake' or anything along those lines, but 'later.' Max finally extracted herself from his grasp and rolled out of the bed. Nearly non-existent dark waves after the beating they'd received. The long expanse of her back, sleek and graceful before his eyes settled on a part of her he'd never expected to see aside from that very brief flash after she'd gone chasing after an apple under his couch in a pair of very low-rise jeans, that hadn't truly prepared him for the sight before him now. "Haven't you ever heard that procrastination is a sin?" he asked reaching out to tug her back into bed with an arm around her waist.

"Reason why I'm getting up," she laughed as she ended up sitting back down, "we were in the middle of something last night."

"Hmmm?" his mind went searching. _Were they going back to fighting? _

She took the opportunity to once more break free of his arms to go grab the white tee-shirt she spied.

He frowned watching her cross the room as he also stopped to wonder when the light blanket had been pulled up over him. He remembered when it ended up bunched underneath them and had been kicked to the bottom on the bed, but not its return trip up.

"Want anything while I'm up?" she paused in the doorway.

"You coming back to bed an option?"

"In a minute," she smiled.

"Then I'm good."

She was barely gone long enough for him to begin to contemplate how lonely the bed was without her and wonder how exactly they ended up like this. The tubing in her arms immediately flashed him back to last night.

"Max-" he began as she started heading towards him.

"How about you don't complain and you just do this for me?" she said dropping it onto the bed.

"I'm fine though, really." _ Hadn't their previous activities proved everything was in working order? _

"And I want you to stay that way," her eyes soft and needy.

He simply nodded pushing himself up as he remembered the tears that had repeatedly fallen the night before. He knew he had to be fine though as she started to set everything up and he watched those long bare legs moving around on the bed.

_How the long slender leg had hooked around him. The silky feeling of her against the rough coarseness of his own leg as she sent the hairs moving. _

There was no way the world could be cruel enough to give him a taste of that and then take it away. _The way she felt around him, the way he felt inside her…._

No, no way the world could possibly be so cruel.

"I said later," she said shaking her Max in typical Max fashion with rolling eyes as she finally settled in next to him.

_What? _ He wondered briefly confused and then realized where her eyes had been directed…downwards at him. He briefly looked down before looking up with a sheepish smile.

_Definitely no way the world could be that cruel. _

"Go to sleep," he said watching her yawn awhile later. "I think we proved I'm up for a while," he joked.

She gave him a wary look as she looked at the lines connecting them, already flowing between them in an even more intimate act than their last. "Promise you won't unhook them early?"

"I promise," he nodded, "get some more sleep."

----------------

The blood flow eventually stopped by a flick of his thumb. He eased the needle out of her vein as she continued to sleep, a piece of gauze immediately trapping the prickle of blood. A confused moment as he tried to secure the Band-Aid without disturbing the gauze or his patient.

His own went much quicker as he was infinitely grateful she'd been the one to find his vein when he tugged it out a little too hard and had to stifle a yelp before making a face and covering it with a bandage.

He thought about waking her for a moment as he pulled her into his arms trying, but failing to keep her weight off of his arm. Waking her and saying, 'It's later,' but as he looked down upon her restful features, he knew he couldn't do that. There would be time enough for that soon. Max asleep in his arms though…He didn't know when he'd get the opportunity for that again and as she nuzzled into him with a soft sound, he knew he made the right choice.

_No the world couldn't possibly be so cruel._


	4. And Into the Light

**Okay well you guys are still reading this so I guess I'll write some more. Real 'morning after' this time around. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews folks, you know they mean a lot. Oh always remember I'm one of those freaks that when there's a lot of RL stuff going on I write more. Procrastination is a beautiful thing. :-P**

**

* * *

And Into the Light **

The room looked like a hurricane had swirled through as their eyes started to open. Clothing discarded around the bed, left where it landed. The formerly neat collection of their early morning medical adventures somehow ending up scattered around the nightstand they'd been placed on.

" Logan don't think you're getting out of your workout just because Max is here," Bling called out as the door shut behind him. Knowing Logan's favorite brunette was in the building due to the fact that he had to walk almost the entire length of the garage so he could park in visitor's parking instead of Logan's second spot and getting out to tuck Max's ride in-between the cars was entirely too much effort after the patient he'd just left. Logan's joyful mood of the past few weeks was a relief after most of his patients; then again most would never be in Logan's circumstances.

Their eyes both opened quickly as Bling's greeting began and stayed large and wide until it ended looking at the open door. Their breath was held as their friend walked past the door, wondering if he'd just possibly continue on his way. He doubled back quickly though, the look of confusion still on his face as he'd been wondering if they'd possibly gone out for a walk, led to one of interest of seeing that they hadn't.

"Good morning," he nodded with a smile. "Considering the circumstances I'll let you skip cardio, I still want you to warm up on the elliptical for ten minutes though."

"Thanks," Logan found himself nodding as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"I'm guessing neither of you have had breakfast or maybe brunch would be the better word. I'll go keep myself busy in the kitchen while you two get dressed." His eyes dropped down to the scattered clothing, "I'm assuming you two have enough clothing in here to accomplish that?"

"I think we're good," Logan said once more looking at his physical therapist over Max as they lay spooned together with just the sheet covering them.

Bling finally chuckled as he pulled the door shut.

"That was interesting," Max finally spoke as she continued to stare at the door.

"One way of putting it," Logan nodded.

They both lay still, wondering what exactly they were supposed to be saying since not much had been said in the last 12 hours.

"You've got to be starving," he finally said with a chuckle since she'd claimed to be before this all started.

"And really thirsty," she nodded with a smile. She twisted in his arms to look at him with nothing but a smile as they finally woke up and faced the day and things hadn't changed. It hadn't all just been a dream.

"I was supposed to get up for water wasn't I?" he asked with a bemused smile.

"You were," she nodded.

"I think I got a little distracted," he proved his point with a kiss.

"Bling's in the kitchen," she reminded a few moments later before she forgot as well.

"He's a smart man, he'll catch on," Logan said trying to distract her with his trailing lips.

"He is," Max nodded allowing herself a few more moments to savor this before pushing away, "which is why you need to tell him about your short circuit last night."

"That was a fluke," Logan reminded.

"Fluke or not…Kinda thing you should share with the professionals," she pushed away with one hand, "not to mention my stomach's about to eat itself if it doesn't get something in it soon."

He paused and studied her, now farther away than she had been in hours despite the fact that his hand was still resting on her. "Stick around for awhile?"

She continued to look at him.

"We could go out, do something, get some fresh air," he offered.

She smiled, she couldn't help herself. _That almost kinda sounded like a date. _"Sure you won't be too tired?"

"We could always take a nap beforehand," he smiled. He nodded towards her, "So what do you say? Stick around? An early dinner maybe?" _He didn't want her to go…He never wanted her to go. _

"Sounds a bit like a date," she teased.

"Would that be so bad?" he hoped to god it didn't.

"Me and food," she nodded, "nothing ever wrong with that," she smiled. "Speaking of which," she rolled out of bed before she gave into temptation and stayed in.

------------------------

"Third day in the same outfit," Bling said with a nod as the coffee was percolating and mayo was being smeared onto bread, "I think that's a record."

"Yea," Logan said placing a hand on his chest and looking down, "I should probably change."

"Hey Bling what's cooking?" Max breezed into the room with a smile.

"Figured there was enough of that last night, figured I'd cool off the apartment with some sandwiches." He turned to Logan with a nod, "Deodorant, change and brush your teeth. I've got to be across town by two." He turned back to Max and then switched to Logan once more as he spoke, "Either of you happen to notice there was an entire meal on the kitchen floor?"

"Yea, about that…" Logan began as Max's eyes bore into him.

----------------

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Max strolled into the workout room with a smile as Logan was sprawled on the table contemplating taking a nap.

"I think I'm going to have to leave that to the real _doc,_" he smiled, "but as far as I can tell everything's in working order, then again I'm thinking you already found that out for yourself."

Max smirked. "How long are we going to have the pleasure of all these clever little quibbles?"

"My guess would be awhile," Logan replied with half opened eyes, eyes only focused on her though as her hair remained slightly damp darkening the purple tee-shirt she'd changed into after her shower.

"And as fun as this is kids, I'm supposed to be across town already. You please," Bling said looking down, "take a shower and re-hydrate. I'd focus on the shower first man," he nodded towards Max, "make sure he eventually rests."

"Will do."

"I left everything soaking in the guest bath if you decide to play doctor again," he said grabbing his bag, "I got to tell you. Never seen anyone take it to the extremes you two did. A stethoscope or a tongue depressor," he shrugged, "but drawing blood? That's a new one."

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Logan asked while remaining half dead stretched out across the board.

"You kids have fun," he smiled.

* * *

What can I say Bling **always **has to show up. It's just a requirement of an ML morning after. :-P 


	5. Slow and Steady Steps

**Slow and Steady Steps **

"You ever going to move?" Max asked crossing her arms looking down at Logan.

"Eventually," he replied with shut eyes.

"Why don't you go take a shower and crash for awhile…If you still want to do dinner when you wake up you can call me," her foot poised and ready to turn.

"No," his hands pushed up on the sides, "I'm up. I swear."

" Logan," she laughed, "it's no problem really. I'll head back to my place, see what OC's up to-"

"I said I'm up," he said looking over with slightly annoyed eyes as he stood.

"Good," she smirked, "I was afraid you were going to stink up the whole apartment…This area has way to much cross ventilation."

He took a whiff down of himself, "It's not that bad." _Hell for almost three days and everything he'd been up to…_he thought he smelled pretty damn good.

"Just the same hit the showers Cale," she grabbed the hand towel Bling always brought out for the work outs and whipped him with it gently.

His hand caught it on its return trip to Max; he looked over with a smile, "Don't suppose I could talk you into joining me."

"Already took my shower, I'm good."

"They say you can never be too clean," he offered with an easy smile.

Her head shook and she couldn't believe she was acting like this, like a cheesy flirty girl who couldn't stop smiling. "Shower Logan," she said releasing the towel "before I have to bail for the sheer survival of my nostrils."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

----------------

He smiled as he spied the shower chair suddenly once more in his shower stall despite its removal earlier in the week. He shook his head as he bent down to remove it as that nagging little voice was pointing out that she really did care. An odd realization to finally have.

He frowned though as he twisted the dial as he started to strip, staring at the cascading water. _At least he thought it was caring…Compassion. Was it just pity? _He shook his head and quickly discarded his clothing stepping under the stream.

_Had it just been pity? _

_Had he really mistaken that for something else? _

_Had she really been trying to simply soothe his battered ego? _

The shower door opened, "Decided most of the stink had to be washed away by now," she smiled.

He simply looked at her as she stepped in with her nose scrunched up in a sniff.

"Pretty good, though I would have expected soap by now." Her hand reached out and grabbed the bottle, "Need some help?"

He was about to snap, he could hear the words, 'I'm a grown man I can bathe myself.' Then he realized Max was in the shower with him. _Had he really grown so accustomed to seeing her body in the past few hours that it wasn't his first thought? _He was pretty sure they'd take away his 'man card' for that despite his ability to once more be able to pee standing up. "I am a grown man," he heard his words light and teasing instead as a body wash drenched loofah came in contact with his skin, "I can bathe myself."

"Didn't look like you were doing a very good job at it when I came in?" she smirked.

"Well then by all means, if you think you can do a better job…"

----------------

The loofah didn't get far in its job just a few rough movements against his back as they kissed underneath the rain of water. She finally stepped back, although not far and tossed it at him. "Wash yourself Cale."

"I thought that was your job?" he asked retrieving it from the floor with a smile accepting the bottle she extended a second later.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't dawdle." Her eyes looked up at him innocently, "I was promised a nap if you don't recall."

His eyes looked over with interest and a furthering hunger.

"You're not going near that bed until you shower."

"Last time I checked," he said taking a step in closer, "you didn't actually need the bed."

"Tortoise and the hare, remember Logan? I'm a big fan of not busting my ass against the tiles so I think that's waiting a few weeks."

_Damn he forgot he'd been walking with a cane only a few days ago. _"Raincheck?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely," she said with a knowing nod. "Now get to it."

----------------

She managed to end up pinned up against the shower wall as she'd gone to 'help' him with the shampoo. Just faint trickles of water occasionally making their way past the barricade of Logan's body to reach hers. "Don't even think about it Logan," she ordered as she felt what his hands and his body were itching to do.

He groaned, "I bet I could have a step installed by the end of the day."

She laughed, "What do you know? Kendra was right yet again. Patience is a virtue Logan, your mom forget to pop that in with all the rest of her pearls of wisdom?"

"Patience is highly overrated," he said before following it up with another deep and hungry kiss as slick hands caressed with growing intensity.

She pushed him back a few moments later as he tried yet another not so subtle move. Against the opposite wall as her hand deftly turned off the water. She'd meant to pull them out of the shower, but instead his hand pulled her back into him and the next thing she knew they were crumpling to the floor together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Sinking In

**Okay so I'm leaving (in like 10 minutes) to go get on a plane, so you guys hear anything bad happen and I don't come back in like a week you know what happened. (Umm can you tell horrible flier here:-P)**

**This is very short, but figured I'd post it anyway. Hope you guys enjoy and have a good weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and I know I have comments to make back to ppl, but as I've said before been slow in the DA world lately.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinking In **

"That was a little unexpected," Max found herself saying as their breath started to calm.

"And what were you expecting?" His voice was light, finally having enough common sense to not doubt what had just happened. How Max felt as she lay against him spent…From the cooling damp tiles beneath him to the very warm body against him.

"Just thought I'd give you a little incentive to hurry up?"

"And hurry we did," he laughed against her.

"We were supposed to make it to your bed."

"Are you complaining," he asked tilting his head up to stop and stare at her.

"Had my heart set on 600 thread count, not wet tiles," she joked.

"Funny last time I checked I was the one on the tiles," he continued to look at her with an almost straight face.

"That is a wet foot," she said shifting it so it pressed lightly into his back.

"Poor you," he replied dryly.

"My thoughts exactly," she smirked.

Logan finally found himself letting out a short laugh before shaking his head.

"My drowned rat appearance amusing you Cale?"

He bit his lip on that one as he looked at her, fingers running over slick hair, "You know you look beautiful."

She viewed him disbelieving, but not ready to fight him on it, "So what was so funny?"

His head once more shook gently, "Just didn't expect this to happen."

"Yet you have no problem giving me grief over it."

"Well that was obvious," he smirked. "I meant more along the lines of the past 18 hours or so."

"Quick counting."

"Bling kept count of the reps today, allowed me some free time, apparently he thought I might be distracted."

She smiled at his last comment, but couldn't help but asking, "So bad way to spend the past 18 hours?" her voice light, but wary at the same time.

"Not at all," he said once more with his hand brushing back the wet strands forming into curls, "quite the opposite in fact."

_Too much, _she realized as he gazed up at her. Her head bobbed slightly before she heard the words coming out of her mouth, "Speaking of Bling, promised him I'd let you get some rest. Not to mention it would be a waste of food if you went face first into it."

"Lead the way," he responded without pause.

---------------

She awoke an odd mixture of surprised and content. Once more she was in Logan's bed, although this time she was actually in Logan's bed, the smell of him permeating her senses even deeper by the scent of him left on the sheets from the nights before.

She was once more tucked into him. One large arm draped across her, securing her to him. The other being used as her pillow, she briefly wondered about the agony those muscles had to be in, but wasn't about to give them any respite.

_Spooning. _

She hadn't even heard the term until Kendra had declared someone a 'spooner' from across the bar as she was picking out possible targets for the evening. The confusion on her face must have stayed longer than she was aware because suddenly her roommate of a week had been laughing and explaining it to her. Like two spoons nestled together in a drawer, perfectly molded to one another.

Hadn't quite made sense until this moment. Maybe it had been because the only time she lived with matching utensils was with Lucy, especially neat and orderly utensils, most of her life spent with mismatched cutlery, along with everything else, a few odds and ends sitting in a cup or hastily shoved into a drawer.

At Lucy's house they'd been covered in plastic at the end so like her hodgepodge collection in her adult years, they hadn't aligned, not like the silverware she used to swipe on a regular basis, not like the neat drawer at Logan's, not like them now.

She took another look at the arm around her waist, the mix of brown and blonde hairs, she wondered if they went completely blonde in the summer, she was pretty sure his chest would remain dark, but she wasn't sure about his arms.

Logan was a hodgepodge all within himself.

The insanely 'masculine' macho male, who cooked and wrote poetry. The brooder and loner, who made her laugh and smile more than any of her friends. Logan Cale who continuously proved to be the most insightful person she'd ever met, along with being the most clueless.

_Spooning… _

The word once more brought a smile to her face. Kendra had once more leant her expertise to the naïve or at least inexperienced teenager and had followed up the explanation of how the cuddling could lead to a very good wake up. Max smiled easily seeing how it could happen, yet it wasn't something she hoped for.

She wanted to see him. Watch his changing expressions, wondering if they were what her own looked like.

_What have you gotten yourself into Max? _The voice made its return, after being silent for so long.

It wasn't a question she could answer. She'd never allowed her mind to go this far. Sure in heat it had, but she kept it in check at all other times.

But here they were. They had done it.

_Several times in fact, _she smiled despite the worries.

That nagging voice continued to worry, but she couldn't ignore the fact that despite it she was happy. Content even.

It…this, didn't feel wrong like her brain kept telling her.

So once more she ignored the voices and squirmed in closer to Logan, who smiled in his sleep as she held his arm to her like a blanket.


	7. Baby Steps

**AN: **

Gotta love reviews you learn something new all the time, like "kawaii" means very cute (let me also point out, gotta love google that explains these things :-P).

Oh and Rei about the tubing/piping stuff I decided (after a decent amount of thought) that you don't waste things in the Post-Pulse world (though I am hoping at least the needle would be brand new each time) I am hoping they have a better way of cleaning it than the hydrogen peroxide that I envisioned (I have no idea why, I just think that stuff cleans everything). Also don't you need to get blood out of the body before putting it in? I decided if you did then it could have happened in my in-between time since I don't mention it all. Figured folks like Maria who had any idea about any of this stuff would just take the minimal amount of stuff I said and expand it in their minds. :-P

**I have a mini little rant over in the BBWW forum in the Terminal City topic if anyone's annoyed by less frequent postings or quality…If you're not then feel free to skip reading it. **

**Thanks for reading and all the great reviews folks! And yes I survived my plane trip (and only had an hour an a half delay trying to leave on my trip---which trust me here can be quite an accomplishment). **

**

* * *

**

**Baby Steps **

**  
**

She felt him shift as he started to wake, she'd dozed on and off, refusing to leave the comfort of his arms. Felt the thumb of the hand she had clutched to her take a few tentative movements, followed up by the rest of his fingers as he tested the water, all while testing to make sure she was really there.

"I don't think so," she smirked, "you owe me dinner."

"I could make something here," the warmth of his breath catching the skin of her neck.

It succeeded in only slightly distracting her, "Promised me fresh air too."

His mouth started to open.

"We've already discussed how leaving the skylight open does not equal fresh air," she replied without pause.

"Had to try," he smiled.

"No," she said quickly turning him over and herself around so she was straddling him almost before he was even aware what was happening, "what you have to do is feed me. One meal in 24 hours is just plain wrong."

"While normally I'd agree with you," his eyes strolled down, "this probably isn't the best way to convince me."

Her eyes dropped down, _yup boobs still there, just like they had been for the past five years. _"Seriously Logan," she said hopping off of him, giving him a new sight, "would have expected a little more focus from you."

"I'm plenty focused Max."

She turned back with another smirk, "Turn that focus over to feeding me."

His eyes continued to remain focused on her, "Little hard to do."

"Sketchy has more self-control than you," she couldn't help but smile and pulled open a drawer to grab a tee-shirt out. "There distraction gone," she said as the gray shirt was pulled down.

"Matter of opinion," he said with a smile, but didn't push it.

She stopped and simply smiled at him, rolled to one side watching her with the sheet only halfway covering him.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without gel in your hair before."

He waited for her to say something, rather than try to explain it away.

"It's a pretty color," her head cocked, "length doesn't even look half bad; don't know about with your glasses though."

"I can save you trying to imagine it," he smiled and sat up, "it looks bad."

For some reason she couldn't imagine him ever looking bad. "Well then you might want to throw on a baseball cap because we're going out as soon as I can get some clothes on."

---------------

"How'd you do that?" she asked walking into the bathroom in time to see Logan returning his toothbrush to the holder.

"Do what?" he asked turning in a gray pullover with a white shirt peaking out, jeans, boots, complete with spiky hair.

"Get dressed that fast," she was only in jeans, a white tank and purple track jacket, her hair beyond any means of being saved was pulled back into a low knot.

"I'm a guy," he smiled.

"Since we're doing the gender stereotypes, you're paying," she said shaking her head and turning, finding it easy to slip into their normal routine once out of bed…and the shower. Or maybe it was just easier than anything else.

"There was even a chance of me not paying?" he asked walking after her.

---------------

"How have I not eaten here before and how is this tofu?" she asked raising a fry to dip at they sat across from each other at the restaurant, before her spring rolls and tofu fries with dipping sauce since she'd scoffed at his suggestion of soup to tide them over until their main course arrived.

"I think it was all the mentions of tofu in their menu," he smiled as he briefly looked down at it.

_Might just be, _she realized popping the fry into her mouth because she'd definitely stopped and looked in the window before.

---------------

"Isn't this nice," Max smiled as the waiter left them, "being waited on for a change?"

"I'm assuming that was directed solely towards me," he smirked.

"And what do I do all day Logan while you're lollygagging around the house?"

"I'm lollygagging suddenly?" _she normally complained he worked too much. _

"I don't see you bustin' your hump all across the city," her head cocked.

"Hmm…Yea shocking some of us actually use our brains for work," he gave a halfway seriously smirk.

"Wanna watch those physical abilities you exploit on a regular basis disappear?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

His fork waved and he gave a sheepish smile, "Not at all."

---------------

She understood the term 'stuffed to the gills' as she reclined back in the chair. She wasn't sure what would follow their meal…Did she make some sorry excuse about needing to get back to her apartment? Worse would he not invite her back to his?

She'd failed to read the playbook on what you were supposed to do after sleeping with your friend, your boss, your confidant. Failed to have any idea how to deal with the horrifying thought that this might just be a one day deal and tomorrow they'd simply be Eyes Only and his legman once more.

So she was milking it, drawing out their meal as she tried to ignore what might come next.

"Can I get you two any dessert?" the waiter asked appearing at their side.

"No," Logan turned with a smile, "not tonight thank you, just the check."

She was frowning at him as he turned back to her, she was sure her stomach could have shifted a few more organs out of the way, "One meal in 24 hours ring a bell?"

"You're getting dessert just not from here. There's a pastry shop a block down, I think I have a Riesling back at the apartment that should go well with a few things."

She smiled, "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Silly me," his lips smirked, "I should have known better by now than to come between your food and stomach."

"Damn straight."

---------------

"Should I get the glasses?" he asked as she put down the little white box on the center island as he propped his cane up against another, carried although never used for their little excursion.

"You did promise me dessert," she pointed out.

"You're right I did," his face held only the slightest sign of dejection, as he was used to hiding it. He turned to retrieve the bottle.

"Then again," her voice light and teasing, "we did just eat a lot. Could probably use to work some of it off."

"Build our appetites up again?" he asked walking towards her.

"Makes sense doesn't it? You appreciate it more when you're a little hungry."

"I think you might be on to something," he said nodding as his hand went to cup her face.


	8. Letting the World Back In

**Letting the World Back In **

'Making love' the phrase passed through her thoughts as she was attempting to slide out of Logan's arms.

His hands immediately tightened in sleep as he felt her trying to shift away. At first it had been simple amazement as she was pulled in closer to his body over the fact that he had anything left after making love all night long. Then she realized the words that had run through her head.

_Making love. _

Even scarier still wasn't the fact that she had thought of the words, but the fact that it was true.

_They had been hadn't they? _

That tangle of limbs, those slow, pleasure seeking, pleasure giving movements…That had been making love. Their actions left no doubt as to its term, it couldn't have been defined as fucking, screwing, banging the gong or any of the more colorful terms she'd heard over the years.

She'd spent the last two days making love to Logan Cale.

The mere thought of it absurd.

Granted their words throughout may not have coincided with their actions, but that didn't change their actions nevertheless.

_Making love. _

It stunned her away from her task at hand; left no thought of escape as she lay there baffled remembering the night that had just passed.

She'd been toppled, or technically she'd toppled him back into bed within minutes of their return to the penthouse what had followed had been hot and heavy, lasting longer than she'd ever known it to. In the past whenever things got hot it meant the end was near, but not Logan as he continued to prove himself different on every single level.

He also hadn't fallen asleep afterwards like she was used to either. No, instead she'd somehow ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist as they both sat upright simply kissing, bantering when given the opportunity in a manner that wouldn't have seemed out of place for them across the dinner table or a set of blueprints.

Dessert was mentioned several times before they finally dragged themselves away from the bed or technically before Logan dragged himself away since she'd hopped off and moved to dress in his discarded tee-shirt throwing him his boxers as she'd slid back into her panties.

_'That really necessary?' he asked with a smile as she bent over stepping into them. _

_She hid her embarrassment, she'd spent months with him trying to prove she was this free and 'I don't care what others think' cocky girl and here she was doing something as old-fashioned as getting dressed to eat. 'Figured Bling would appreciate my bare ass not being where he makes his lunch.' _

_His eyebrows rose, 'I wouldn't be too sure of that,' he smirked. _

_'Do whatever you want,' she cocked her head, 'I suggest you hurry though before your pear tart finds a new home in my stomach,' and left the room. _

They almost busted their asses awhile later, nearly on top of the spot that Logan had taken his plunge from the day before.

_'It's this spot,' he said as the stool stopped its near descent with injuries narrowly being avoided. _

_'Don't blame the spot, blame the stool,' she corrected. _

_'Remind me to get sturdier stools along with that stair,' he said just before proving how unnecessary the thought of the stair was as she was lifted into his arms so they continued to face each other, not wasting a moment of their steps into the bedroom. _

They'd dozed after that, for how long she wasn't sure, she wasn't really sure how either of them awoke, only that somewhere in the midst of waking they'd returned to their previous activities.

That blur of sleep had left them relaxed, their movements slowed to the point of a crawl, nearly all speech left them as they without a doubt made love.

_Made love- _that aggravating voice began to mock in her head.

She turned off her thoughts as she once more went to escape out of bed.

"Where are you going?" his hand clamped down around her waist as scruff and lips immediately sought claim to her shoulder and that nagging voice was forgotten.

She was amazed by his strength just as she had been for the past 30+ hours. It was one thing to see it in action and another entirely to feel it.

_He felt stronger than Zack. _

He had an ability to hold her like no other had and it wasn't only in the physical sense.

"Some of us work for a living Logan," she said as her lips twitched up in a smile.

"Call out," was all he replied.

"Says the guy living off his trust fund."

"I'll make it worth your while," his eyebrows quickly lifted as his hands slid down her body.

"Could have used to think of that at any other point in the past three months," she said thinking off all the missed hours at work due to his pages and their obviously misused time together.

"Consider this making up for lost time?" he offered up as he changed their positions with ease so she was suddenly flat on her back looking up at him.

" Normal will lose it if I'm late again."

"Hmmm," was all Logan said in regards to that as his lips started down a wandering path.

She let out a short questioning murmur in regards to his proposition and actions. "Focus Logan," she repeated her word from the previous day.

"I am," he looked up with a smile.

"Something's gonna blow in Normal if I'm late again," she reiterated.

"Since when do you care about Normal's well-being?" Logan asked in all honesty.

"I care about my paycheck," she pointed out.

"If something blows you'll get a new boss," he returned to his task of convincing her.

She found herself gripping the sheets suddenly and wondering if he wasn't actually making up for the past three months. They'd certainly put a dent into it. Over the space of two days she was pretty sure they'd made love more than-

Her thoughts froze at the return of the words.

_Made love…Making love… _

Despite the twist in her stomach she didn't find herself tossing him to the bed as she bailed. Instead just his name off her lips and her hand moving away from the sheets to him as she forgot to be scared.

---------------

**Jam Pony:**

"First date that lasted 3 nights, you've topped even my record Sug."

She gave a quick sideways smile to her friend and newly acquired roommate, "Actually had to save my brothers ass on Friday, so you're record's still in the clear."

"Your brother?" Original Cindy stopped and turned for that, Max had briefly mentioned her 'siblings' on a couple occasions since telling her the truth, but with no real details.

"I'll explain later, gotta get out in the field, don't want to be around for when that vein throbbing in Normal's forehead finally blows."

"Missing since Friday night and still an hour and a half late to work on Monday requires an explanation Missy," Cindy called out with a smile as Max started to walk away.

"Lunch?"

"Oh no, I don't think so," Normal began. "If you think there's a-"

"I'll talk to you later," Max called out ignoring Normal's tirade about 'hell freezing if she thought she was taking a lunch today.'

"This is a place of employment, not the beauty parlor," he continued on.

"Later," Max said rolling her eyes.

"Later Sug," Original Cindy beamed at her girl. "Your Momma never teach you the one about flies and vinegar?" she asked walking towards Normal.

---------------

**Later, the streets of Seattle:**

"Like a junkie itching for her fix," Cindy said catching Max craning for a shot of Fogle Towers.

Max's head snapped around.

"Boy musta been good for you to still be cravin' it so bad."

_You have no idea. _

"So any non-descriptive or hetero details you wanna disclose?"

"I'm good," she nodded.

"Sug you think I waited around all weekend for you're good?"

"And what is it you want me to say OC?" Max focused on her friend.

She thought about it for a moment, not at all wanting to hear any Kendra-like stories pass from her young friend's lips. "Guessing it's like riding a bike?"

Max awaited more of an explanation.

"You know, riding a bike like-"

"Yea I'm aware of the cliché OC, I don't think it was far enough in between for me to forget."

_Remember staring at his building? _The voice made a return appearance. _Waiting for lights to turn on? Wondering if there had been a complication you hadn't heard of before you went off and screwed the least 'like Logan' guy you could find to prove to yourself you didn't care? _

Cindy's head shook, "Didn't mean you girl, meant the boy who had to relearn how to walk."

"Oh," she looked a little puzzled as she shook her head, "no got it on the first go."

"Speaking of 'getting it,' you get yours?"

So it was official all sex talks were weird, it hadn't just been because she thought the guys were weird. "Can we stop talking about this yet?"

"Mmmhmm that's why I've told you you're playing for the wrong team," Cindy's head shook.

Max's mouth opened as her eyes narrowed, her best friend had apparently spent too much time with Herbal while she was gone and it had clouded her brain. "It was all good OC."

"You sure Sug? You can tell Original Cindy the truth, she won't judge, I mean six months without…" her hand waved down low.

"Want me to include everywhere we did it? How many times? How many times I came? He came? Hell I can include size too, maybe you want comparisons? You know I actually know how big Sketch-"

Cindy's fingers covered Max's lips, "Proved your point Boo, this girl is shutting up, get back to riding, made Normal moody enough today without anyone calling up bitchin'."

Max let out a pleased smile.

Cindy stopped dead in her tracks a few moments later as she stared at Max's back, "How the hell do you know how big Sketchy is?"

Max laughed as she rode on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Idlehands: Flight was good, well decent. Smooth sailing coming back home, but pure turbulance the entire way there. Luckily they invented vodka to distract me. :-P

It's odd, potholes are a way of life here, yet a few bumps while I'm flying...Oh well my brain is never going to function properly when it has anything to do with heights.

Thanks for asking.


	9. Testing the Water

**Statements: **Without a doubt I need to sit down with some DA episodes next week when I get the chance. These characters are way too foreign to me after two months away (Eee and not seeing an epi for at least 6 months, haha and that was me watching Logan fall about a dozen times to get that part of this story right, so not really an episode). That also being said first half is from over two months ago and inside the apartment is from now. So if there isn't a mesh between the two that's why.

**Thanks for the killer reviews last time guys. **

**

* * *

**

**Testing the Waters **

**Streets of Seattle: **

****

Something had been plaguing her since she'd first headed out with Original Cindy almost two hours ago and two trips back to Jam Pony. The 'six months' comment.

_What exactly had those last two nights been? _

_Had she just been a willing body? _

_'Not like you put up much of a fight girl,' _that nagging voice pointed out, '_hell you practically pounced on him.' _

_Had it all just been because she was there? _

"Something wrong boo?" Cindy asked pounding down the cement stairs to Max and their bikes after making a drop off.

Her head shook.

"Sure about that one?"

"Yea," she nodded, "I need to go check on something, I'll meet you back at work."

"Something being a six foot, green eyed something?"

"He's six two," she conveyed with a brief smile.

"You sure it's all good?"

"Always," she smiled, "haven't you been listening to Herbal?" her voice light and joking.

"Anything you say Sug, see ya back there," Original Cindy nodded, not at all believing her friend.

**-------------- **

**Fogle**** Towers******

****

"What are you doing?" she asked herself aloud as the elevator started its climb.

"What are you going to do walk into his apartment and ask, 'Hey'd you just fuck me cause I was there?'"

"And now you're talking to yourself, this is not a good sign," her head shook as her eyes lowered.

_Gonna look pathetic, _she thought to herself, hoping this was like many other days where the cameras were somehow busted and no one was watching this waiting to give her a smirk on her return trip down to retrieve her bike.

The problem was she didn't actually care about them, but about the one she was going to see now. She'd just left a matter of hours ago and now she was turning up again? Desperate, clingy, in short pathetic.

She should turn around now. Yet she stayed on.

_'Come on, you can do this. Turned up at his place plenty of times before just because you missed him.' _

Shit, she'd missed him.

Not good. Not good.

Then came the ping and the doors opened. She stared straight ahead for a moment, not even realizing she was supposed to move.

**-------------- **

His door opened in a matter of seconds under her skilled fingers, he'd offered her a key, but she'd turned it down. Hadn't wanted anything they could trace back to Logan in case they found her. Of course a quick sweep of her room would pretty much guarantee that they would or a five second conversation with anyone she worked with…

Bling's instructions reached her ears first and she let out a sigh of relief knowing she wouldn't be quite so 'on the spot.' " Logan I want to see your knee almost touching the floor."

"Shouldn't we be working on more important things than my ass?"

Max smirked to herself, at the comment itself and how very 'un-Logan' it was.

"Lunges work more than your glutes Logan," she could hear the dry humor in Bling's voice, "maybe if you're not feeling that we should increase your weights."

"The ball's just fine," Logan's slightly strained voice replied.

"That's what I thought and maybe you shouldn't be complaining about working your ass. Spent the last six months sitting on it."

_'What a damn fine ass it is though,' _she thought to herself.

She shoved the door back so it slammed into the frame, "Hey," she called out and started walking, just forward so they wouldn't know she already knew their direction.

"In the living room," Logan called out and stood tossing the medicine ball Bling had been inflicting on him onto the couch.

"Any chance I can grub some food? Normal's on a warpath and I'm not allowed a break," she walked in with a carefree smile.

He returned it, slightly sweat soaked in a pair of white and navy basketball shorts and a black tee shirt, he made an unexpectedly appetizing sight.

"Yea well if you're anything like this one," Bling began rolling his eyes as he smiled, "I can't say I blame your boss today."

" Logan being a bum?" she asked with arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

"He's been fine, once I managed to get him out of bed that is, it was like trying to wake a kid for school."

"Yea," she smiled directly at Logan, remembering not only to having drag him out of bed, but convince him to let her to leave it, "I can see that happening."

He smiled back.

"Okay you're useless," he shook his head at Logan, "you've done everything major. Try to finish once Max leaves. I don't think you want any replays of the other night."

Logan frowned being reminded of that, but days had passed without another incidence, he was sure it was fine. "Will do," he nodded, "thanks for coming. Sorry about this morning."

"Try your alarm tomorrow Logan or tell me if I need to start giving you wake up calls too."

"Will do," he nodded.

"Bye Bling," Max smiled.

**-------------- **

"You got in trouble," she smirked like a child after they stood there simply smiling and staring at each other until they heard the click of the door signaling Bling's departure.

"You're one to speak," he joked back.

"Hmm yea, but I tried to get out of bed this morning, you…'

"I had my priorities in order?" he offering with a teasing look.

_His priorities? _

As soon as that thought started to warm her it was replaced with another. Was she the priority or was it simply sex?

"So food," he said tapping the chair he was propped up against as he pushed away from it, "I haven't done a very good job of that this weekend have I?"

"Good thing the weekend's over," she said with a turn of her heel to lead the way. '_Shit, did I just say that?' _She turned back, "Not that…Just that whole lack of food thing…"

He chuckled and nodded as a hand ran over the back of his neck, "I know what you mean."

An inward sigh of relief. "So food?" she asked more than willing to move this conversation back onto steady ground despite her earlier intentions.

"Food," he nodded and once more headed towards the kitchen.

**-------------- **

"How much time do you have?" he asked as he perused the contents of his fridge.

"Around negative five minutes," she offered looking at his clock pretty sure OC would have made it back there already and Normal would be chomping at the bit for her.

"Ah so this is a snatch and run," he said grabbing the stack of cold cuts he tended to keep handy.

"Don't knock the snatch and run, it's a classic," she said hopping up on a stool.

He turned with the food in hand, "I'm a few flights up for the classic snatch and run."

_Shit, shit, shit. Hell of a lot easier to grab food street level. _

"Yea," she said answering him unperturbed, "but considering the state of my wallet at the moment, it would have had to actually been a snatch and run."

He smiled, as always amused by her more than anyone he'd ever met. "So turkey, ham, swiss?" he asked moving to go grab what he was guessing was a slightly old loaf of whole wheat bread since he'd missed his normal shopping this weekend.

"Hmm," she murmured thinking about it, "let's go all out and go with all three since I didn't get breakfast this morning either."

"I need to get you some power bars don't I?" Logan chuckled to himself as he slathered on the mayo, part for Max's tastes, part to soften the bread and drown out the stale taste.

"Huh?"

"Power bars, energy bars?" he said knowing some form of those bars still existed out there.

"Meal replacement in the form of a chalky rectangle? Been there, done that, no thank you," she rolled her eyes. _Did that mean there would be more missed meals in the future? _

He laughed once more as he quickly put together her sandwich, "So what are your plans tonight?" he asked forcing an ease that wasn't coming naturally.

"Told my girl I'd hit up Crash with her since I was MIA this weekend," she lied, not wanting to just be a warm willing body.

"Oh," he continued making the sandwich unaffected.

"Why what's up?" she leaned back a bit in her stool.

"Thought I'd make up for my poor manners this weekend and offer you dinner."

"Could always hit up Crash with us," she found herself suddenly offering.

He paused and looked up, "I've tasted their coffee, I don't think I want to taste their food."

"Just as well they don't serve it then, we could pick up a pie though, nothing better than pizza and beer."

He looked up with eyebrows raised.

"It's at least top ten," she corrected with a nod.

He laughed.

"So what do you say?"

"What time?" he asked slicing her sandwich in two.

"Meet me after work, I'll ride with you?"

"Sounds good."

"You gonna bail on me again?" _Shit, shit, shit, how did these things keep coming out of her mouth? _

"I don't recall bailing on you last time, I said I'd try to make it. I'm a lot swifter on my feet now if you haven't noticed."

_Oh she'd noticed. _

Suddenly a wrapped up sandwich was being dropped down next to her and Logan was standing in front of her.

"So I'll see you after work?" she asked looking up and ordering herself to breathe. _How does his sweat smell good? _

"I'll be there, I'm looking forward to finally experiencing Crash properly after hearing you talk about it all the time."

Her head tilted and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

His brow furrowed in amusement, "Worried I'll do something to embarrass you?"

_Oh crap, _she realized, _her friends. _No Logan definitely wouldn't be the one embarrassing her tonight. "Just doubtful you want to experience Crash _properly_," she replied with her original thought.

"Should I be scared asking why?" his lips twitched up.

_Why is he so close? She mentally cursed, struggling to hold onto her thoughts, _"Experiencing Crash properly isn't for the faint of heart."

"Oh really, what does it imply?" he took another step closer, his legs finally touching her own.

"Pissing on a street, having to be carried back to your place, luckily you don't have hair for me to hold back as you spend half the night regretting you were ever born, let alone dumb enough to drink and tossing up everything you've even just looked at in the past two weeks, then of course getting up and doing it again the next night."

His eyes opened a little wider in amusement and so did his nostrils, she noticed with a fluttering in her stomach that was making her wonder if she would be the one with her head in the bowl soon.

"I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Thought so," she smiled. _You need to go Max, Normal? Remember him, pain in your ass that makes sure you can roam around this city as you please? _

"So after work?" she repeated.

"I'll be there."

**

* * *

**

**Now the question is will Original Cindy find out how Max knows Sketchy's size in the next chapter…. :-P **

**(I love imagining the chorus of "Noooo." Now for those who want to know, Max answered it in this one, just got to have paid attention). **

**Thanks for reading guys! **

_If you're curious I think 'Attempts at Living' will be up next since for the life of me I keep writing 2 chapters ahead of the current chapter of 'Embedded.' I swear chapter 34 is out to get me. _


	10. And Then There Were Two

**AN: **Question: How much more of this story do you folks want? It has an end chapter that takes place a couple weeks from this point. So the question is do you want a couple more chapters that have strong points, issues, events or do you want excessive randomness of daily existence? And please remember there are PLENTY of other stories for me to be writing, so don't let that sway your decision.

* * *

**And Then There Were Two **

"What the hell was I thinking?" Max asked herself softly as she looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror in the bathroom of Jam Pony, courtesy of some long forgotten fight.

"You say something Sug?" Original Cindy called out from behind the stall, tentatively frowning as she attempted to keep her balance and flush with her foot in the cramped stall that was starting to show signs of Normal needing to bribe someone to clean it. _Not like that was hard though, always someone in need of extra dough. _

"Nothing important," Max called back and splashed more water on her face.

"You sure?" she asked stepping out, "You've been kind of out of it all day."

"Lack of sleep," she smiled as convincingly as she could.

A long sideways glance from OC as she turned on the water next to her, "Think you're going to get that sorry old line pass Original Cindy? She knows you too well girl."

Max sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess, there were little crinkles around her eyes that normally only showed up after a rough bout with her screwed up genetics, luckily the last two pieces of clothing she had at Logan's, a realized necessity after her dive into a mud bath not too long ago, matched. Black pants, long sleeved gray thermal.

Not exactly high fashion though.

" Logan's coming by, you up for pizza and Crash?" she turned and tried to insert as much pep as she could.

"Sure you don't want to be alone?" Original Cindy asked with a teasing smile.

"Considering I told him I promised you I'd go to Crash," she looked wearily at her best friend.

"Never seen you act this way before," Original Cindy said holding in a laugh at Max's very 'regular girl' behavior, not one of those things she'd normally associate with her very best homegirl.

"Never normally sleep with Logan," she pointed out the obvious.

"Not like you've-" Original Cindy paused in her mentioning's of Max's less than angelic past, when she smiled, "you like him," she teased, _that had kind of been obvious from the get go, well aside from that whole drug dealio. _

"Shut up," her brows lifted as she gave her friend a death glare.

"Come to think of it, I suppose sharing blood and plunging a knife into your neck…Guess that could bond a couple."

Max's frown increased.

"What's the problem Sug?" Cindy asked knocking her head to the side as she leaned against the wall to study her friend.

"Problem? What problem?"

"You don't swipe a 6 thousand dollar dress for someone you're not trying to impress."

"Didn't want to make him look bad in front of his fam," she said in a small voice that she paired with innocent eyes and a shrug.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Cindy's eyes rolled as her head shook.

Max turned back to the mirror and sighed, nothing had changed in the past 30 seconds.

"What's wrong Max?"

She looked into the mirror as her head shook and she spoke the truth, "I don't know." She had this nagging feeling that she should be happy, blissfully insanely happy and she was up until she allowed any type of thought into her head.

**-------------- **

"Gotta go," she said hanging up the phone as she saw Logan walk into Jam Pony looking slightly confused. "Hey," she said rushing over before Normal or anyone else got a chance to say anything to him.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Sorry Original Cindy got held up, she's meeting us at Duarte's."

"Isn't that Portuguese?" _A peculiarity considering they were supposed to be getting pizza. _

Max's head shook, "I don't know, everyone speaks English. Got something wrong with-"

"No, not at all," his head shook before she could go any further.

"Well OC's gonna be awhile, so got any interest in dropping off my bike and giving me a few to change? Crash wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I left this stuff at your place."

"Not a problem," he nodded wondering if he'd ever felt like this in high school when he'd gone to pick up a girl. For some reason he didn't think so.

"Let me grab my bike," she nodded.

He stood continuing to look confused, unsure of what he was supposed to do as she dashed away, quickly returning bike in tow as she realized Normal had left the safety of his ivory tower to be amongst them. The elbow to Sketch's ribs as Normal didn't stop staring at Logan made Sketchy jump. A few words in Sketchy's ear that she didn't need to be a psychic to guess. Last two times Logan had been here, he'd been in the chair. She wasn't dumb enough to leave Logan alone with her boss's advancing movements, despite how idiotic she knew she looked rushing at him.

"Let's bail," she said not even pausing.

Startle was added to the confusion as he turned and followed her.

**-------------- **

"What was that?" he asked once they were in his car.

"Didn't think you were interested in playing twenty questions with Normal."

"He have some paternal tendencies I didn't know about?"

Her turn to look confused.

"The third degree when you pick a girl up for a-" the word date froze on his tongue.

She smiled and shook her head, " Normal's never concerned for my well-being unless it's jeopardizing his insurance premiums. More like your chair pulling a disappearing act."

"Ah," he looked down at his legs as he started the car. _How quickly he forgot. _Not surprising with all the changes as of late. "Thanks," he nodded.

** -------------- **

_Shit, _she tried to remember the status of her apartment as she left it on Friday. Her guess was it wasn't too hot. She definitely hadn't picked up any of the clothing she'd dumped out of her closet looking for the perfect, 'I'm not trying outfit.' All she'd done this morning was run in and grab her bike, she hadn't paused long enough to take in anything aside from the vague memory that everything had looked fine.

_That had to be a positive sign, right? _ After all wasn't as if OC had her bras strung up across the living room or no foul stench of week old food.

"Something wrong?"

_Damn, what is it with people calling me out on that today? _She realized annoyed with herself for lingering at the door. She turned with a lighthearted smile, "I'm not responsible for anything that lay beyond these doors; I haven't been here since Friday."

"I know," he cockily smiled back, "I was there."

_Oh shit, I think I just blushed, _her smile fell a bit as she turned back realizing that and opened the door. "Home sweet home," _thank you OC, thank you OC, _she thought to herself seeing the clean apartment. That was a pitcher all on her tonight, hell might even be two.

"I know, I have been here before," he pointed out.

"It was more of a pit stop than an actual visit, didn't know if you'd remember," her words had bite.

He flinched and debated apologizing for the dozenth time for that night and he decided to definitely not mention that fact that he'd broken in just over six months ago.

_Nice being a bitch Max, make him wonder why he came back. _"Make yourself at home," she nodded, "I'm going to go change." _Oh nice so you run away instead. Run away to change when the guy's barely even seen you in clothing this weekend, nice Max. _

He nodded as his eyes scanned the area for what to do.

**-------------- **

Once in the safety of her room she could hear the soft squeak of the sofa Logan had apparently decided to sit down on and she cursed the tangle mess she'd made of her clothing just a few nights before. _Great not only do you need to come up with something to wear, it needs to be non-wrinkled. _She sighed and sifted through the shirts that had been repeatedly changed in the last fifteen minutes before leaving to go to Logan's, most seemed to have made it through the weekend none worse for wear.

_Black's always good, _she thought lifting up a low-cut v-neck she'd discarded for the 'we're not like that reason,' _well they were now_.

_Hmm black and bags do not go together, _she realized lifting it up and looking into the mirror.

_The gold tube top? _Quickly discarded. _Trying waaay too hard for a Monday at Crash. _

_That tiny little fuchsia camisole Kendra had passed along from an old roommate. _She lifted it up. _Yea no not going to Crash without a bra, not to mention it's not like I haven't already announced to Logan I'm easy. _

_Hmm, _she realized and tossed down the shirt before going to smell her sheets. _Clean, thank god. _Then she frowned, _not like Logan's coming back here tonight. I mean even if we… _

_FOCUS MAX! _She ordered herself realizing she was getting completely off track and Logan was sitting outside doing god knows what.

_Forget this, _she told herself as she stripped down. Dragging on clean clothing. Fresh undies, a slightly more appealing non-sports bra because there was a difference between trying too hard and not trying at all. A white tank, a green and white track jacket and the jeans every time she wore them she'd catch Logan checking out her ass. She left her sneakers off realizing she'd been wearing them all day, at the same time she realized her breath probably wasn't all that fresh either. A pit stop in the bathroom was definitely required.

"That was quick," Logan said as the bedroom door opened, looking up from the bike magazine Cindy had brought home from work one day, about ready to stand.

"Not that quick," she looked down at her feet.

"Crash change their dress code since the last time I was there?" he smirked.

She smirked back, "I'm gonna go wash my face, you okay?"

"Yea," he nodded once more looking back at the magazine.

Her face was covered in suds as she heard, "I would probably end back up in the chair if I attempted any of these things right?"

Her head popped out of the bathroom to look at him pretty sure he'd gotten to the extreme biking photos.

He looked back, "It was just a question," was his response to the shocked look she was giving him. Her head shook and she returned to the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar this time around.

Logan remained quiet as she rinsed off her face and proceeded to brush her teeth, of course as soon as she had her feet in the tub washing off what riding around a seemingly perpetually damp city did to one's feet the door opened, preceded ever so slightly by Logan's words, "Do you really have such little faith in my physical abilities?"

She turned back, eyes half rolling, "Says the guy who had issues with a stool."

"I told you," he smirked, "it's that spot."

She laughed.

"You know if want to take an actual shower, I don't mind waiting."

"Nah," she shook her head and hopped out, "I'm good. Didn't want to put dirty feet into clean kicks."

"Makes sense," he nodded.

"Gimme a minute, I'll be ready to go," she smiled brushing past him.

** -------------- **

"Max wait," his voice called out after her as his body paused.

A new wave of nerves passed through her as her hand was so close to being on the knob, safe from any questions, any changes, in the outside world. She turned back, no ability to plaster a smile on her face.

He looked startled, partially amazed he'd called her out, he brushed it off, he could handle this. "I need some idea what's going on here." There, he'd said it, perhaps not as eloquently as he'd developed the words in his head as she repeatedly retreated behind the safety of doors as he sat on the couch.

"Pizza then Crash," she played it off, "unless you were in the mood for something else."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

_This is uncomfortable, _she thought standing just feet away from him with nothing else to do but look at him. "I answered your question, not my fault if it's vague and ambiguous." _Okay where had the lawyerese come in? _

"Okay Max, how's this do you want to forget everything that happened past say around ten on Saturday." That's when he saw it, a flicker in her eyes, pain maybe? Or was that just a reflection of his own because just saying it had hurt like hell.

"If that's what you want," she shrugged.

"I didn't say that's what I want; I asked if it was what you wanted.' Maybe she had just been hungry this afternoon, maybe she'd only asked him to join her tonight because he asked about her plans.

"So what is this another round of Logan Cale, sacrificial lamb?"

All his head did was tilt for that one.

She grew a little agitated and it showed in her tone, "You'll be with me if I want you to, even though you don't want to or you'll walk away even if you don't want to?"

_Deniability either way,_ he realized. "Okay Max how's this, I liked where things stood between us around 8 o'clock this morning. But I have no idea what's going on now."

"So what does that mean?" her head shook and she continued to try her hardest to look unaffected.

_What did she want him to say! _His mind roared. _That he loved her? No, no, too strong. That he liked her? Too freshman in high school. He wanted more than friendship? That just made him sound like a loser. _"Maybe that I would have given anything in my power to keep you in bed and away from whatever caused this change."

"So you just want me in your bed," she said rather blankly.

_Had he said that? Granted he wanted Max in his bed, in his shower, on his couch, maybe the islands and the dining room table…No, no but there was more to that. _"Well to be honest I think that's the only place we have any idea what we're doing.'

_Can't fault him on that one Max. They were like fish out of water outside of the bed. _"So why don't you break it down for me Logan, what do you want."

He stepped in closer, removing any hint of personal space between them. "I want you in my bed, I want you in my shower and just about any other place that strikes our fancy. But I also want you raiding my fridge, I want to share meals with you, I want you next to me with our feet in Elliot Bay. I want to see how your face scrunches up at the word tofu."

Her face automatically skewed.

"That would be the one," he said with fingers coming to rest upon her jaw.

She smiled, "Okay now that we've got that settled, can we eat?"

He smiled back, "That's all you've got to say?"

Her head tilted and she looked at him, "This whole depriving me of food thing has got to stop or we seriously are reverting back to pre-Saturday around ten because it feels like that was the last time I had food within my grasp."

He smiled, "Feeding of Max, I suppose we can shift that back up to top priority."

"Let's," she nodded and turned leaving him chuckling behind her.

"Oh," she turned, "and Logan no cuddling or hand holding or cutesy nicknames in public, I've got to work with these people," she was halfway smiling at the same time being completely serious.

"Noted," he nodded with a matching smile and followed her out into the hallway. "So public," he pondered aloud as they headed towards the stairs, "so that mean's private's okay. Hmm let's see Human Garbage Disposal, Bottomless Pit, those qualify as cutesy?" he asked trailing behind her down the stairs.

She smiled liking this new day suddenly.

"Maybe Cookie Monster, he was kind of cute…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Entering a Sea of Many

**Notes: **

1) This sounds waaaay too regular ppl and not ML speak.

2) Yup, Logan definitely has a seriously Tony moment in it (you'll see where quite easily I am sure). Logan and Tony do have some overlapping areas though (or at least they do in my mind).

3) Megarabelle: Not lame and I don't think you're alone. I'm always envious of them (tend to be especially envious of Max :-P).

4) I have an innocent mind people, the thought of Logan calling out about anything aside from the nice safe topic of biking photos did not occur to me. _Huh what do you think folks, Cosmo survive the Pulse or what? _ :-P

5) I love fluffy.

6) NO MORE CURSES!

7) I am so not to blame for when you people start hating this thing.

**8) ****Thanks for reading (and reviewing). I hope you don't hate (yet). :-D **

* * *

**Entering a Sea of Many**

They were still smiling and joking as the door pushed out into the harsh realities of the Seattle Post-Pulse darkening night.

She paused as his hand was already in his pocket grabbing his keys.

She turned back, bathed by the flicker of a few street lights that only had working bulbs because the cops were actually smart enough to be afraid of the dark. "We should walk."

"Walk?" He asked with a stunned smile, "It's February Max."

"Says the guy who almost joined the Polar Bear Club a few days ago."

"There's a difference between my feet being cold and all of me."

"Since when are you a wuss?" she asked a smile peaking out, breaking the serious face she was going for.

"I was just pointing out the obvious, doesn't make much sense to freeze when we don't have to."

"Yes," she said with a furthering smile and a toss of her head, "but if we take the car then you have no chance of experiencing Crash properly."

"Yea," he said changing his stance to a cockier one, "you know I've been thinking about that and I think I've deciding I'm going to pass. Vomit isn't really one of my things."

"We can skip the vomit and the piss if you experience the long walk home at the end of the night past those pissing and puking in the streets. Not to mention I somehow doubt you'll drink more than a beer or two if you've got old Betsy waiting outside."

His mouth started to open.

She shut it quickly, "Don't play coy and give me some bs about driving home." _Thank god for those clean sheets. _

He grinned.

"Uh huh, so now that that's settled. We need pizza and booze so get a move on," she turned on her heel.

--------------

"OC isn't here yet," Max said scanning the place as she opened the door.

"Did you want to call her?"

"Nah, she'll catch up," Max shook her head.

"I thought the entire point of going out tonight was to hang with OC," his lips twitched up in mockery at the use of the words not meant to ever pass his lips in that form.

"That's the point of Crash, this is the point of my neglected stomach. Original Cindy said if she didn't make it here then she'd see us at Crash."

"Because of work?" he asked confused.

"Work, the old girlfriend that lived by the drop she had to make….She said she was going to stop in for a minute since she was already over there. Ask me the girl's just horny."

Logan simply gave her a look.

"Not a word," she quickly ordered him.

His lips twitched up.

She couldn't help but smile back. She'd thought Logan couldn't smile anymore than he had been in the past month, but this weekend had proven her happily wrong. _Legs, great sex…_she wondered if anything could top those and she had this nagging feeling she wanted to be the one who discovered it.

"So what do you want to do about food," he asked with a nod of his head.

"Eat," _duh. _

He laughed again, "Why do I ask these things?"

"I honestly don't know," she answered with a shake of her head, "I could have sworn you were intelligent up until this weekend."

"Yea well one of us needs both **food** and **sleep** to function properly," he countered with a teasing smile.

_Damn there goes that blush again! _"Yea well not like I'm responsible for either of those. I wasn't the one-"

He cut her off by taking a step closer so they were almost on top of each other in the bustling restaurant. It froze all words in her mouth. "Trust me," he said looking down at her, "you were responsible."

"We need food and beer," she ordered.

"Did I do or say anything to suggest we weren't going to have both?" he asked still looking down, the intensity of his tone starting to lighten.

_Can't spend another entire night in bed with Logan, _her mind ordered as her body pounded.

He smiled, quickly took a step away and headed towards the counter leaving Max standing there for a second longer, her entire body humming.

--------------

"Are you trying to bribe my friends into liking you?" she asked as they headed out the door almost fifty minutes later with a fresh pie in Logan's hands. She'd found once they settled in across from each other with their knees touching at the cramped table that she was in no rush to share him with others and even now wished he'd slow further despite the chilly air and the rapidly cooling pizza and they'd only just started their walk.

"Do I need to bribe your friends into liking me?" he asked with a smile, not even trying to remember the last time he'd wanted something relating to his personal life to go so well.

"I think the words, 'Gotta go, Logan,' have been uttered more than once cutting a night short or turning up three hours late with only the excuse of 'Sorry, Logan,'" she nodded.

"Well then the answer is yes," he smiled.

She laughed as they fell into step together.

"Figured Original Cindy could use the pizza," he turned with a smirk, "I do occasionally pay attention when you speak."

"You _occasionally _pay attention to me?" she asked walking with a turned head and raised eyebrow.

"I think you might have said it over a dozen times this weekend, I've got to admit a few of them got away from me."

"I'm guessing those would be the times without the shirt on," she nodded.

He laughed.

_This is not Logan….Hell this isn't me, _ran through her head as she found herself totally perplexed by the situation.

"Besides Original Cindy's been there through a few rough times, I figure pizza is the least I could do."

Max nodded, "They don't make a lot of people like her."

"Oh I don't know, I think I know of at least one other," he said looking at her, "maybe it's that most people aren't given the chance. I bet you were the last person Normal expected to save his life. Maybe it's just that people don't give each other enough credit."

A flash of Logan lying in a hospital bed nearly stopped her in her tracks. _Help Normal, but Logan…No no that's all over. He's okay. My whacked out blood, that Manticore technology Logan needed me for, it fixed it. He's okay. _"Maybe that's safer than watching them fail you."

"Rough way to live, never trusting anyone, never depending on anyone…." He spoke in soft, slow words as they walked.

"Never needing anyone," she chimed in with. "Less scary."

A sideways glance was his response.

"You're not one to speak," she ordered. Mr. Hidden Away in his Private Lair, high above the city, safe from family, friends, anyone that could potentially blow his cover or touch him in any type of meaningful way. _No, no definitely not one to speak._

He turned back, "Lonely way to live."

"You don't realize it at the time," she continued walking straight ahead.

"It's not until someone else shows you," he nodded.

"Oh crap," she froze at the top of the street.

"What?" he stopped and turned to her.

She nodded at Sketch, who was talking to another messenger, while riding around on a wheelie acting nonchalantly, "This is going to be one of those nights."

"How do you-" he smiled, a messenger doing a wheelie, not that shocking or challenging.

She turned to him with an already exhausted expression, "Just trust me on this."

"You know if you really want pizza and booze so much-" he began with a twinkle already forming in his eye.

Her head shook and she sighed, maybe there was something in the air promoting this promiscuous and potentially idiotic behavior, "Never would have pegged you as a sex fiend Logan."

"It's on the Y-chromosome," he nodded seriously at Sketchy, "along with getting dressed in under ten-minutes."

"Alone is so seriously underrated," she almost sighed as he smiled and returned on the path to, without a doubt, idiotic behavior. That was the only outcome for any of this.

Yet she was going forward and from the corner of her eye she could see she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Final Note:** That was a really cheesy ending wasn't it? (and no I do not mean 'ending' as in the final ending before anyone asks) 


	12. Into the Insanity

So if anyone has any ideas or story they want an X-mas chapter of, now would be the time to speak (since there have been nada in the way of X-mas challenges proposed). For the record though, no Embedded (it does already have two X-mas chapters and it's only in like late feb/march in its current chapter), this story is also only in Feb so doing a chapter for next year would totally give away the rest of this story and Remnants would just not be a happy x-mas story. Or if there's something totally non-xmas related now would be the time to speak up for your wish list. :-P (Yes yes, Embedded, there WILL be a new chap of that up by X-mas I promise).

Just a warning: Lots and lots of talking/chatter this chapter. It's more than a little different in feel from the past chapters due to that.

Side note: totally had to throw in a twist of lilmouse's review into the chapter.

And what I thought was the Tony/Logan moment was when he was in close to her saying, "Trust me, you were responsible." I could so see Tony and Kate or Ziva in that moment. Guess I was alone. :-P

**I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and the great reviews from the last chapter (you guys always make me like the chapter more than I originally did). **

* * *

**Into the Insanity**

"Comments?" she asked walking down the stairs with Logan trailing behind, glances coming their way at not only the new arrivals, but the arrivals that came with food.

"Uh," he chuckled slightly as his mouth remained open, "not sure what you're looking for here Max."

_What was she thinking bringing Logan** Cale **to a dive messenger bar? Bad idea, dumb, stupid. _"You know what," she said turning as she reached the bottom step only to connect with the pizza box into her chest.

"Sorry," he apologized still smiling.

"No biggie," she answered with a shake of her head as she looked up with confused eyes, "Why are you smiling?"

"You're freaking out," he gently laughed, amused at the situation.

"Why would I be freaking out?"

"I don't know," he shook his head not quite sure. "You afraid of them or me?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Little of both," she nodded with mutually worried and amused eyes.

"Well might I suggest not making a big scene," he gestured at their position blocking the stairs from others.

"I knew that," she nodded and turned back.

No one was here yet aside from Sketchy outdoors that had to be a good sign, _right? _Aside from he was already starting to make an ass out of himself for a girl and it wasn't even 7.

"Just drop it," she nodded at a table, "I'll go grab us a pitcher."

"I've-"

"First one's on me," she shrugged it off knowing what he was going for, "back in a sec."

She was barely at the bar for a minute as she waited for Dave to finish up another order, debating just how much trouble she'd get in for leaning over and doing it herself, when she heard, "Logan, what a shocker seeing you here."

Max turned to see Kendra flinging off a zebra print coat as Logan stood to greet her.

_Run Max! _the inner voice called out.

"Well Max talks about this place all the time," he shrugged. "It's nice to see you again," he smiled.

"So you decided to see what all the fuss was about and that was your only reason?" she feigned innocence poorly.

"I wouldn't say my one and only," he smiled turning on the charm that Max didn't doubt resulted in many a lead.

"And you've come bearing food?" her eyes wide as she looked down and then up.

"Help yourself, Original Cindy was supposed to join us for dinner, she got delayed."

"You invite OC and not me?" she pouted.

"Stop it," Max ordered approaching them, resisting the urge to have the full pitcher of beer slam down on the table.

"What?" Kendra once more asked innocently.

Logan laughed and sat back down.

"Don't encourage her," Max instructed.

"I still don't know what I did," Kendra shrugged and sat down.

Logan opened the box for her as Max glared.

"When'd she call you?" Max asked sitting.

Logan chuckled as Max grilled her friend and started pouring the beer, realizing Max desperately needed it and he could certainly understand its appeal at the moment.

"When you were shaving your legs," Kendra answered before taking a bite.

"Why is me shaving my legs such a big deal?" she asked yet again.

Logan looked a little interested in that one as he handed her a beer.

"Thanks," she said taking a sip.

Kendra laughed, "Don't ask me, she's the one who called and then she called again when you hadn't come home by Saturday afternoon, I think she thought you were dead last night."

Max gave a slightly apologetic look as she took a small sip of her beer. _Wasn't her fault she was doing better things than calling her girl. _

"So how's Walter, Kendra?" Logan asked concealing his grimace over the sip of beer he'd just taken, wanting to get the focus off of what was going with him and Max before Max changed her mind.

"He's good, I tried to talk him into coming tonight, but he says he feels weird being around the people he's patrolling every day." She turned to Max, "You have no idea how out of control cop bars can get, everything we've ever said about them," she nodded, "true. They're pigs."

"No shit," Max said knocking her beer towards her girl for a clink.

"Isn't it wrong to judge the entire-"

Both girls turned to him and in unison, "No."

"Okay," he drawled looking elsewhere.

**-- **

"Why are all women evil?" Sketchy asked walking over with a glass he'd just snagged from the bar. He started to pour from their pitcher.

"Sure Sketch," Max sarcastically began, "help yourself."

"See," he pointed, "evil."

"Problems?" Logan asked.

"Yea," Sketchy said grabbing a seat and pulled it towards the table, turning it around and straddling it, "they're crazy."

Logan chuckled, "That seems to be the general consensus on us as well."

Sketch turned to Max and then back to Logan, "Uh huh."

"Hey!" Max said with a frown.

"Oh please Max," Sketchy said from his position in between her and Kendra, "right now I'm in a crazy sandwich."

"You know you're drinking my beer right?"

"Ugh," he groaned and let his head slam forward on to the chair, "I miss Natalie."

"Yea I heard about that, nice hitting on her friend," Kendra said with a pitying eye roll.

He looked up with large eyes, "Who the hell gets new friends 2 years into a relationship?" He looked at Logan, "That is weird right?"

"Uh I don't know. I somehow doubt it's that uncommon. Ever consider not hitting on other women when you have a girlfriend."

"Oh no," Max corrected, "she was a fiancée."

Logan let out a brief nod.

"Hey no, don't tell him that, he doesn't know all the details," Sketchy defended.

"What details does he need to know," Kendra laughed, "that you cheated the entire two years?"

"It wasn't the entire time!" he exclaimed. "Then I have one minor little slip up and she breaks up with me."

"Hey Logan," Max asked turning back, "you cheat on Valerie when you were engaged?"

"That would have been a feat since I think we were engaged for less than two days before we were married," he calmly answered wishing the other man had never dragged him into this.

"Fine when you were married," Kendra took over, "you ever cheat?"

He shook his head, "I left that to her."

"Ooh," Kendra made a face.

"What about Daphne?" Max asked.

"Who's Daphne?"

"The first fiancée."

Logan grimaced.

"Oh," Kendra nodded remembering, "the one who liked Original Cindy."

Sketchy suddenly looked a little interested in the conversation and looked at Logan with hopeful eyes.

"No," was all Logan said.

"No what?" Max asked suddenly clueless.

"No Logan's never had a threesome with her," Kendra explained.

_Okay how had she missed that part of the conversation? _

"Weren't you answering a question?" Kendra asked.

"What defines cheating?" he asked.

"How far did you stop before you had sex with the person?" Kendra amended knowing what he meant.

"Not far," he admitted.

"Really?" Max asked surprised by that.

"I was nineteen," he explained.

She looked at him with awaiting eyes, _how old was she? _

"Times were different then," was all he said.

"Can't imagine-"

Max was cut off by Original Cindy's greeting of, "Thank god pizza, I'm starving."

**-- **

Max was lulled into a false sense of bliss by full mouths.

Cindy had mumbled her thanks with a full mouth.

Sketch decided to console himself with a cheesy slice.

Max decided with a smile she might as well join in as Kendra chatted nearby with an old flame who was actively bemoaning her loss on the singles scene.

It was a couple bites in for Max as Sketchy was filling Logan in on a Lakers/Bulls game he'd missed the previous night when Max turned her pizza in Logan's direction, offering him a bite when Original Cindy in an attempt to not laugh sucked her pizza in quicker than advisable as Logan was taking a bite of the slice.

She quickly turned red coughing and hit Sketchy when he wouldn't stop patting her on the back.

"You okay?" Max asked as Cindy's coughs quieted.

"Yea," she struggled to mutter, "went down the wrong pipe."

Max frowned looking at her friend who was actively trying to avoid looking at her and Logan and the forgotten slice in Max's hand. She suddenly started to piece it together as she started looking at the things her friend was failing to avoid. Another moment before she realized what had caused her friend's choking episode.

Logan and Sketchy continued to look completely confused by the girls interactions, silent looks and non-looks.

"You're horrible," was all Max said.

"Sorry girl," Cindy coughed, "just kind of threw me."

"What threw her?" Sketch asked Logan.

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Nothing," Max frowned at her girl and tossed the slice back into the box. "Table's clear," she nodded at the pool table, "anyone want to play?"

"My ego can't take anymore. Girls have been kicking my ass enough lately," Sketchy said tearing off a bite of his pizza.

"Not in the mood," Cindy nodded.

Max turned to Logan.

"Is this going to be like chess?" he asked dejectedly.

"Most likely," she nodded.

He sighed as he stood.

**-- **

"Max stripes or solids," Kendra asked walking over with a perplexed face.

"It matter?" Cindy asked.

"They're even," she stated in shock.

"Ya don't say," she laughed.

"Are you letting him win?" Kendra called out to Max.

"No," Max snapped.

Logan laughed.

"We need a camera," Sketchy said taking it all in, "this is history in the making."

"We're even," Max pointed out, "I haven't lost yet."

"She tryin to hustle him?" Kendra asked.

"Claims she's not," OC replied.

"How the hell are you keeping up with her?" Kendra asked as Logan was standing at one of the table staring at it, seeking divination.

"Pool table in my house growing up and every single person I knew," he answered never taking his eyes off the table; he walked to the corner, searching for a shot along with something to make hers more difficult.

"You ever done it on a pool table?" Max whispered in his ear as he was going to take a shot.

He momentarily paused, but followed through, sinking the shot. He straightened and turned to her, "Was that an offer?" he asked with a smile.

"I like him," Kendra smiled, not being positive about what Max said, but pretty sure she'd overheard correctly.

Logan turned towards her, "Thank you."

"Stop being a show off," Max muttered, all of her companions laughed.

Logan missed his last solid and flinched knowing he was never getting to get another chance at the table in this game.

Max meanwhile smiled like a spoiled brat and proceeded to nail her shots despite the awkward angle Logan had set them up at.

"Try to distract her," Sketchy suggested.

"Something raunchy," Kendra offered.

"No," Cindy shook her head, "this is Max. Personal."

"Losing isn't that big of a deal," Logan laughed. He could certainly imagine spending hours teasing her as they played. But not today. Today was a kid gloves day.

"He for real?" Kendra asked Original Cindy.

"Oddly enough," she gave him a skeptical look, "I think he is."

Logan let it slide off him good naturedly as he watched Max sink her final shot. She looked over with a beaming smile. _He loved that smile. _

"Nice game Max," he nodded.

**-- **

"This is just not my day," she near cried as she was leaning on the bar talking to Logan while waiting to get Dave's attention.

He looked down confused.

"Give up now man," the voice called out and Logan turned to face Darren.

Logan looked over at Max, _was he supposed to have any idea what the guy was talking about? _

"Get lost Darren, I'm not in the mood for your bs tonight."

"Hey I'm just trying to be a good guy. He looks like a decent enough fellow; I was to save him the time and trouble."

Logan nodded at the bartender pointing at their empty pitcher as he continued debating getting involved; somehow he wasn't sure that wouldn't make Max angrier.

"I think he's old enough to make his own decisions."

"A lot of folks are fooled by a pretty face."

Max bit her tongue; last thing she wanted was for Logan to witness a petty squabble between her and Darren.

"Something I should know about?" Logan finally asked once their word play paused.

"No," Max snapped.

"Then it was nice meeting you Darren," Logan said handing over the cost of the pitcher plus tip to the bartender and grabbing the pitcher. Max stormed ahead of him.

"Ooh the creepazoid," Kendra said upon their return, seeing Darren in the background.

"I'm missing a story here," Logan said as the pitcher was snapped out of his hands by Sketchy.

"Cheated on Max," Sketch clarified, "he claimed emotional distance from her."

"Ah," he nodded.

"Oh man, she was pissed," the words drawled out of Sketchy's mouth as he remembered.

"Really?"

"Yea, though I got to be honest I don't think she actually liked him. I think she was more pissed that he cheated on her."

Logan let out a short chuckle, "I can see that happening."

"You can see what happening?" Max asked walking over after a brief convo with Kendra.

"You winning, everything," he nodded with a smile.

"Ah I see your intelligence finally made a return," she nodded. "Beer me," she said holding out her glass as Logan went to fill his.

He looked at her briefly with raised brows before he went on to continue filling his and then moved on to hers and he looked down at the near empty pitcher.

"Your turn next Sketch," Max smiled.

"What about Original Cindy?" he asked. "She hasn't gotten one yet."

"Well one, she hasn't spent half the night whining and two, you can buy one in 10 minutes or 20, your call."

"Yea still," he nodded sloshing his beer around in his cup, "I'm going for the twenty minutes."

"Yea how much you wanna bet he's gonna be gone by the time it's time to buy his second round?" she asked.

"Ooh, hey Logan," Sketchy said extending out a hand to slap Logan in the middle of his chest, "come be my wingman, I've been trying to talk to this girl all week."

"Hey," Max snapped before the very amused and confused Logan could respond.

"Oh come on," Sketch pleaded, "he just needs to stand there. Make pleasant conversation with the she-beast she's friends with."

"I think I'm going to pass."

"Come on Max, he'll be ten feet away," Sketch pleaded, knowing she was who he had to convince. _He hated Mondays! _Nearly everyone except the girls were too broke to be out. _Great in theory, except you couldn't infiltrate that damn girl clique without help! _"Come on, we'll go to the bar, I'll buy you a shot, it's the perfect in."

Logan's lips twitched up in amusement, "I don't think so."

"Oh come on, go with the boy, never turn down Sketchy offering to buy a round," Original Cindy said coming up on the conversation. "Give me some time to catch up with my girl, you had her all weekend."

Logan just smiled at Max over Original Cindy's statement.

"Okay I'm gonna hurl soon, so go," OC ordered.

Max turned with a pout a moment later as the boys had left, "You just sent Logan off to flirt."

"Sent him off for some male bonding," she corrected, "while we get some girl time in. Like I said earlier, I missed you this weekend."

"Couldn't have achieved that without sending Logan off to flirt?" she asked trying to casually look over at Logan's actions.

"Cheesier than the pizza," Cindy muttered and shook her head.

"Am not," Max said snapping her attention back to her friend.

"Uh huh, vacant all weekend without a call, then came to work late, ran and saw him mid-day and he picked you up from work?"

"Well I know you're not talking about Max," Darren said coming up behind them, "because Max won't stay the night, even if it's her place."

"Ever consider that was the company I was keeping?" Max asked, unable to stop herself. Unable to simply walk away. _He's right you know, _that voice called out, _anytime there's something halfway decent you screw it up. _

"I tried Max, I just think you should try to be fair this time around and warn the guy upfront."

"You know thanks for the warning," Logan said coming up from behind the other man, one eye having always been on Max. "Feel proud of yourself that you've accomplished your civic duty for the day, you can go about your way now."

Original Cindy smirked.

"Hey I'm just trying to-"

"Warn me," Logan nodded, "yes we all got that. Once more thank you, now I really think it'll be in your best interest to return to your friends and leave us alone to enjoy our night because after all if you were involved with Max, you should know her patience isn't really up there and I have a feeling at the moment you're trying it." Logan the entire time kept his voice firm and in control with the occasional flicker of amusement.

Darren studied the other man for a moment, just slightly taller and broader than him, educated, not really Max's anything for a minute of amusement type of crowd. "So you speak for Max do you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm just repeating what she's already said," Logan offered a smile to ease off the tension.

He turned to Max, "Since when do you let others fight your battles?"

"Since I know they're capable of it," she gave a suddenly sweet smile.

"Fine," he nodded, "I did my duty, warned the guy. The Miss Independent in you is a little too ingrained for this happy little girlfriend act to actually take, I hope you remember that."

"He's approaching stalker soon," was all that Cindy said as the other man left.

Max just nodded annoyed with the new flood of thoughts Darren had unleashed in her.

"He's kinda hot when he's all take charge," Kendra whispered walking over to Max before going to play Cindy in a game of pool.

"I could have taken him," was all Max said as Logan finally approached.

"I don't doubt that," he reassured before leaning in close to her ear, "it was the room full of witnesses I had concerns over."

She forgot she was slightly ticked as she heard that husky whisper and the warm breath on her neck. "Hmm," she murmured back, _he did__ have a point. _

"So," he asked pulling back to look at her, still with a lowered voice, "am I forgiven or do I have to go back over there and flirt some more," he turned and gave a quick look over at Sketchy floundering without him, "and by the way that guy is seriously off his game."

"Cause you're so on the game?" she asked with eyebrows lifting.

"He is still talking to them isn't he?" Logan nodded.

She turned and sure enough a slightly more comfortable conversation was emerging between the parties. She turned back to Logan.

"Informants and women," he explained, "same process applies, develop a rapport."

Max just nodded with a smile, genuinely entertained. "That fails you break into their apartment?"

_Damn, she hadn't forgotten. _He tenderly smiled, "You throw the game plan out the window."

"Can't make it easy for you," she cocked her head.

He chuckled, "That you don't. Certainly keeps life interesting."

"Then I've succeeded in my life's goal," she smiled.

**-- **

_You don't buy beer, you rent it. _The phrase coursed through his mind as he fought the urge to curse. He seemed to be going every hour and it was starting to get annoying. Maybe it was the inferior quality of the beer; then again he tried to remember the last time he'd had a constant flow of beer going down his throat, while he was used to drinking the more refined beer, he hadn't consumed this much of it in years. He wondered how much longer his body was going to keep up.

He spoke the words he had become used to in the past three and a half hours, "I'll be back," and controlled his urge to say it like Arnold, the once again governor of California, he didn't blame people for re-electing him, they were all looking for a hero to save them, albeit even if it had only been done before on the big screen.

Max smiled and popped to her feet, "I'll join you."

Cindy let out a short sound of acknowledgement along with a head bob, "I should not be this wasted on a Monday."

"Work's gonna be a bitch," Sketchy agreed at the same time he was lifting up his shirt sleeve the study the digits written on his arm.

Kendra gave a throaty laugh, "Sucks for you losers."

**-- **

He was leaning against the wall as she walked out, his head turned and he greeted her with a smile.

She gave him a dirty look as she moved in front of him, "So two things you can beat me at."

"Going to the bathroom and getting dressed, always what I strived for," he smirked.

"You'd have thought Manticore would have-"

He raised a finger, "Max the only thing that would aid this is not something I want to imagine."

Her turn to smirk.

The alcohol in him made him forget he was trying not to push her, trying to play the casual friend instead of the man who had barely been away from her for two days. _He missed her touch. _His hands came to rest on her hips, simply resting there not daring to do anything else.

She looked down, but a flicker of her eyes went up first along with her lips.

Encouragement enough for him. He pulled her in close.

A cat-like sleek grin as she looked at him, "What did I say about PDA's?"

"I don't hear you complaining and they can't see us," others could, but not her friends, they were tucked just out of sight.

"Well that changes everything," she smiled some more.

"It does doesn't it," he murmured right before kissing her

She quickly realized she didn't care about any of the strangers watching them or even the regulars, hell she wasn't even worried about a friend making a trip to the john. _No. _Being near Logan for five hours without touching was ungodly.

It didn't take long for her to say, "I've had enough beer how about you?"

"I'm good."

_Yes he was. _"Feel like bouncin?"

"Does that mean I passed my first visit to Crash?"

_First, _wow she liked the sound of that word.

"Still got the walk home," she reminded.

"I'm looking forward to it," he smiled.

* * *

**This is the end of the story for now. We leave our tentative couple to face the world together.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Kay so some of you should just stop at the last chapter if you liked a nice happy ending. This is the ending I intended for this piece; however, it is missing several chapters in between. _

_All you need to know is a couple weeks have passed, due to the extra infusion(s) Logan's legs lasted a bit longer, Vertes was dead before Logan sought help. ML's relationship continued smoothly and happily, however they've just returned from a trip to the cabin, which was the final trip for Logan's legs and Logan's well…Being Logan :-P (as in more distance as it progressed)._

* * *

**Pride Before the Fall**

She simply looked at him as he pulled up in front of her building. He'd never asked the question of where she wanted to go, but instead drove straight there, ignored Max's look as he made the first turn that signaled their destination.

She kept expecting him to correct it, maybe 'expect' wasn't exactly the proper term, she kept hoping he'd correct it without her having to say anything. She would have thought that the past four days would have proved something to him, but she was wrong. Apparently nothing she said or did would convince him that being paralyzed and them being together weren't mutually exclusive. _Tossing the baby out with the bathwater, _she thought with a wry and bitter shake inside of her head.

"I've got a lot of work to catch up on," his voice was kept even, casual as if this were nothing out of the ordinary and he wasn't kicking her out of his life.

_No actually_, she realized, _not out of his life, but bed. _Out of everything personal, everything that mattered. She knew him. Knew that he wouldn't shove her out of Eyes Only unless he had no other options to make her get a hint. He'd be cold and cool until she moved on, if she didn't give up he'd grow cruel and hard.

Her head shook as she looked at him. The face, the arms, the body of the person she'd fallen asleep with every night, the person she'd awoken with almost every morning for weeks. He was hiding behind a façade of indifference. A short puff of air left her as she realized he was really going to let her go, that he was really telling her to go.

"Think about what you're doing Logan before it's too late," she kept out the hurt as she kept her voice as cool as his.

"I'll see you later Max," was his only response that caused her to not hesitate a second longer as she got out of his car and allowing the door to slam causing him to wince.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

The penthouse was dark and still as she slipped into it. She'd lived with doubts and questions her whole life. This wouldn't be one of those. She'd had enough, her quota was filled, hell it had been brimming for the past decade. She wouldn't allow this to slip away because of fear or pride.

She'd read enough of the classics late at night as the world slept to know that every hero's downfall was their pride. She wouldn't allow that to happen to either of them.

She'd stay until it hurt so bad she couldn't breathe and then she'd figure out how to suck it up and stay longer.

He remained asleep as she entered the room. Flat on his back with the shades drawn shut. She'd awoken every morning with him to the sun or at least the stars or lights of the city. They'd never remembered to pull the shades.

He wasn't on his side now awaiting her return as she'd seen every night she'd snuck out of his arms. Simply on his back, nearly lifeless except for the slow rise of his chest with breath, just as he'd been in the hospital.

She stepped further into the darkness as her eyes continued to remain focused on him. Without pausing to think further she started to strip.

Sneakers first…Easily kicked off.

Followed by socks.

The button of her jeans and down went the zipper before she shoved them down.

Sweatshirt over her head.

She paused at the tee-shirt wondering if she should stop there.

_No. _She wanted him to feel her. Her skin, her warmth everywhere he still could.

So off went the tee-shirt and the bra.

She looked down at the dark purple scrap of purple left covering her before deciding with a shrug that she might as well lose everything. _Who knows, might turn out better than planned…_

Her movements feather light as the sheets raised up and she slid in with him.

She didn't sigh or do anything that might risk waking him as she gently rested her cheek upon his shoulder, not caring about the odd angle she was at, just wanting to feel them touch once more. She let herself relax as she felt his steady breaths continue, realizing he'd grown accustomed to her presence and movements with the past few weeks.

A trace of a smile passed her lips, but she was too wound up to sleep. Tears threatening to brim with every passing breath as she wondered if it would be the last she'd feel before the fighting would start.

Seconds passed, followed by minutes. She didn't know how long she'd been there, left alone with only her thoughts and the alarm clock out of sight, as his arm started to move. She tensed for a moment before shifting with it, allowing it movement. It stretched out underneath her, allowing her a space cradled next to his body before it came to rest gently upon her side, a quick stroke his hand against her skin before it went still again with a contented sigh from him.

She allowed herself a slightly deeper breath before she settled back into his pattern. Her face resting on his chest now as her leg covered his, a hand rising and falling along with her head with their synchronized breaths.

She let herself drift off then. Secure once more in the knowledge that despite what he might say or do that this was where he wanted her.

There'd be hell to pay in the morning, but not now.

For now it was just them.


End file.
